


Deal For A Cause

by jeonghanniebutter



Series: Top To Bottom [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Cum Play, Deal, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Kinks, Lube, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Vibrators, explicit - Freeform, meanie, top becomes bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghanniebutter/pseuds/jeonghanniebutter
Summary: "You looked so good under me begging to fuck you more, Mingyu."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Top To Bottom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196897
Kudos: 22





	Deal For A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an update for everyone. Have fun reading, y'all!

"Wonwoo-ssi. Are you okay?" The female choreographer asked him.

"Y-Yes noona, I'm okay." The fox-eyed man replied.

Wonwoo looked behind him and he saw his boyfriend Mingyu who is smirking at him. He really want to punch that smirk off of his lover's face but he chose not to.

"All right. Maybe that's all for today, kids. You can go home after you finished cleaning the room. Stay safe everyone." The choreographer noona said.

They all bid their goodbyes to the staffs until only the thirteen of them are left inside the practice room. They played rock, paper, and scissors to know who will clean the room and Wonwoo together with Seokmin lost.

While vacuuming the floor, Wonwoo felt the vibrations inside him. He looked at Mingyu who's playing with the remote of the vibrator.

Mingyu is playing with Wonwoo. He will put the vibration on it's highest setting then he will lower it, repeating the process.

Wonwoo felt the vibrations stop after he finished cleaning. Wonwoo really wanted to take the vibrator out of him but he didn't want to ruin the fun that's why he just let it go.

They made a deal and if he doesn't need anything, he wouldn't really agree on what Mingyu wanted.

It was a deal that if Wonwoo wears the bullet vibrator during practice hours for the day, Mingyu will let Wonwoo dominate him for one night, and he can do anything he wants to Mingyu.

After a while, they all head out of the practice room and ride their seperate van. Mingyu choose to occupy the backseat, so him and Wonwoo will sit next to each other.

"How's the feeling, babe?" Mingyu asked shoving his face on Wonwoo's neck, kissing it. Wonwoo moaned a little.

"Mingyu, don't leave marks on Wonwoo's neck, we have show tomorrow." Seungcheol sitting next to the driver's seat said.

It doesn't bother them that the manager which is also the one driving for them, is there because they already know that the boys are having a romantic relationship towards each other.

Mingyu smirked and Wonwoo's face turned red because of what the leader said.

Mingyu turned the vibration on to the highest setting that made Wonwoo's eyes widen.

"G-Gyu, I thought—"

"Shhh babe. You don't want them to know, you're wearing a vibrator don't you?" Mingyu whispered that made Wonwoo bit his lower lip.

"Just bear with it until we head to our dorm, and I promise you, I'll grant the wish you've really wanted." Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's lip and Wonwoo kissed back, not minding the other people inside the van.

"Stop it hyungs, aish! I wish my baby boo is here." Hansol in front of them said more like sulking.

The older hyungs just laughed at him.

When they head to their dorm, Wonwoo can't help but to feel very excited, knowing that he will top his boyfriend tonight.

"You guys, all of you, don't be so loud, our rooms aren't soundproof, okay?" Jisoo who's infront of him and Seokmin's room said before coming in.

Wonwoo excitedly pulled Mingyu inside their room. The taller just smirked at him.

"You're too excited aren't you?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo who's currently stripping infront of him.

"So what if I am?" Wonwoo raised his eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to remove your clothes." He asked Mingyu.

But the taller just stared at his body in full lust and admiration. Mingyu walk towards his naked boyfriend.

"Fuck babe. You look so fuckable. If we don't have a deal, you're probably screaming my name in pleasure already." The taller whispered on his boyfriend's neck and start undressing himself.

Wonwoo picks up a chair and made Mingyu sit on it. He puts a handcuffs on Mingyu's hands behind, restraining the taller from using his hands.

The chair is facing the bed, so when Wonwoo layed down there, Mingyu's eyes are all on him.

"You teased me earlier, Gyu. So let me return the favor." Wonwoo smirked then he opened his legs and showed his hole with egg vibrator to his boyfriend.

"Damn, Wonwoo." Mingyu's dick is already standing just by looking at Wonwoo's spread hole. He wanted to dive in and lick it but he's cuffed in the chair.

Wonwoo removed the vibrator inside him and started licking and sucking it in circular motion while looking at his boyfriend.

He placed the vibrator beside him and now he inserted one finger on his hole slowly and sexily moving it in and out. He can hear Mingyu's groan and it went louder when he entered two more fingers. Three of his fingers are inside him now.

"I don't need to do this to myself knowing that I'm the one who will fuck you tonight, but I just love seeing you so frustrated." Wonwoo huskily said then add another finger. Four finger are ramming his hole.

"Damn Wonwoo! I can't. I'm so hard please." Mingyu frustratedly begs.

"You like this, Gyu? Seeing me all spread out, finger fucking and humiliating myself infront of you like a whore? You like it, huh?" Wonwoo's dirty words filled Mingyu's ears.

"Yes! You're so fucking beautiful. Beautiful to fuck." Mingyu groaned.

Wonwoo widthraw his fingers and then started licking it seductively making Mingyu groan like a mad man.

He went to his boyfriends back and undo his handcuffs. He faced Mingyu and started kissing him torridly. his boyfriend kissing him back with the same intensity.

"Can I eat your hole babe?" Mingyu asked when their kisses cut off.

"I'll let you eat me, but remeber our deal, Gyu. You won't like what will happen if you broke our deal." Wonwoo said and guide Mingyu the bed.

He laid down and spread his legs wide, his hands spreading his asscheeks for Mingyu. Mingyu growls because of what his boyfriend did.

He dived in to the meal prepared for him and started licking and sucking Wonwoo's sweet hole like a delicious dessert.

"You're so good, Gyu ughhh!"

After a few minutes of eating session, Wonwoo stopped his boyfriend and change their position. Wonwoo is now on top of Mingyu.

Wonwoo leaned down to suck Mingyu's nipples like a baby, earning a moan from the taller.

Wonwoo played with Mingyu's nipples alternately, even putting some hickeys around it. His kisses went down on Mingyu's proud standing dick. It's already hard and waving for his attention.

Wonwoo grab his boyfriend's dick and he kissed the tip of it before he suck it whole.

"Ughh babe!" Mingyu moaned and gets a fistful of Wonwoo's hair pushing him further until his dick reached his throat.

Wonwoo stops pleasuring Mingyu then grabs a honey scented lubricant on the drawer of the bedside table. He poured generous amount on Mingyu's hole and pushed a finger in.

It woudn't be too painful for Mingyu too take because Wonwoo sometimes become a top when there's a special occasion, like their anniversary, valentine, thanksgiving, etc.

After Wonwoo prepared Mingyu's hole he poured a lube on his dick also so it won't be hard to fit in.

He positioned himself on Mingyu's tight and wet hole and pushed in, in one thrust. Both of them moaned in pleasure and satisfaction.

Wonwoo let's Mingyu adjust for a while, and then he started thrusting in and out of his boyfriend's hot cavern.

"Ahhh! You're so tight, Gyu!" Wonwoo groaned and moved harshly inside his boyfriend.

"Uggh Faster babe. Please oohhh!" Mingyu moaned and open his legs wider for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo moved even faster and rougher making sure to hit Mingyu's sweet spot.

"You looked so good under me begging to fuck you more, Mingyu."

It's not too long until he felt himself reaching his climax. Without any warning, Wonwoo spurted his seed inside Mingyu, making the both of them shout in pleasure.

Wonwoo removes his dick on Mingyu's hole as he kneel infront of him to make Mingyu cum.

"I'll pleasure you with my mouth, Gyu."

He suck Mingyu's whole dick and starts playing with it inside his mouth, licking the sensitive nerves of the dick to make the taller feel more pleasure. He's even choking himself that almost made him puke. After a few sucks and deepthroating, Mingyu cums on Wonwoo throat, but Mingyu is surprised with what Wonwoo did.

Wonwoo shows Mingyu his cum and starts playing with it using his tongue inside his mouth. Mingyu's getting turned on because Wonwoo looks like a real whore with what he's doing.

After all those playings, Mingyu pulled his boyfriend to the bathroom and layed their bodies on the tub and filled it with warm water.

"You're the best, Gyu. Thank you." Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo's head.

"You're always welcome, babe. I love you." Mingyu replied.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this one, give me a kudos and let me know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @msynbnnmlky


End file.
